Egr120studyguide Wikia
Welcome to the Egr120studyguide Wikia No need to log on or make an account. Just click edit next to the Questions Heading below, add your questions and answers after your group number, and click save. Questions Group 1 Questions * What emerging technology allows scientists to accurately edit DNA sequences down to individual base pairs? CRISPR * The DNA from which “power station” of the cell could potentially be replaced to prevent disease from being passed from mother to child? Mitochondria * To what does the term “germ-line” refer? Sperm and egg (combined to form embryo) * What is unique about the Belgian Blue Cow? It was selectively bred and now has uncontrolled muscle growth / its muscles don’t stop growing / 20% more muscle * Why were the genetically modified mice called “Schwarzenegger mice”? They were modified to have increased muscle growth Group 2 1. What kind of testing is used to identify women at very high risk for breast cancer? BRCA Testing 2. Why is chemotherapy harmful to the body? It escapes into the bloodstream 3. What is the benefit of potentially using nanotechnology to treat cancer instead of chemotherapy? Fewer side effects 4. What did the researchers not do when they published the genome sequence of Henrietta Lacks? Ask the family for permission 5. What industry is expected to grow to $2.25 billion this year? Biobanks industry Group 3 1. What is the fundamental problem that the vaccine/autism article concludes with? In other words, what is lacking that is needed to assuage the fears of vaccine haters? (hint: not research) Trust 2. Where did Miss Brown want to get her prescription filled and why? An online pharmacy outside the United States because she couldn't afford medication in the U.S. 3. What country did the United States try to prevent from getting generic HIV/AIDS medications? South Africa 4. Who does the pharmaceutical industry claim gives them the right to set their prices? World Trade Organization 5. What percent of people living with HIV/AIDS live in developing countries? 95% (allow range of 90%-100%) 6. Bonus: What element is 50% by weight of thimerosal? What form is it found in in thimerosal (i.e. name the organometallic compound)? Mercury, ethylmercury Group 4 # Q:Name the flower mentioned that has been genetically modified to be a different color. A:Blue rose # Q:How did they genetically modify cats and pigs to track different diseases? A: They made them florescent. # Q: What is a super weed? A: A weed that has become resistant to herbicides. # Q: Name the herbicide most commonly used. A: Round Up, 2,4-D # Q: What is the name of the company most associated with research in the genetically modified field? A:Monsanto Group 5 1. As more cropland is used fro biofuels, farmers in Brazil could eventually expand crop fields into what? - Rainforests 2. In his artivle, George Moniot said that biofuels would set up a competition for food between ______ and ______. - Cars, People '''3. There are rising concerns towards biofuels based from what crop? - '''Corn 4. 70% of all oil in the United States is used for what? - Transportation 5. According to some researchers, biofuels affecting climate change is one of the factors contributing to an extreme _______ in Syria. - Drought Group 6 1.What is the make and model of the car involved in the death of a woman named Sandra and severe burns on the 13 year old boy named Robbie? Ford Pinto 2.What one pound, one dollar piece of material would have improved the safety of the Pinto gas tank? (Name the material) Plastic 3.What classical ethical dilemma is discussed as it relates to autonomous vehicles? (Think railroads) Trolley Problem 4.Name the company that has developed a self-driving car. Google 5.Is an ultra-light sustainable car's total mass supposed to be less than one third (450kg) of a normal car's mass (1400kg)? Yes Group 7 # What is the technical term for “Fracking”? •Hydraulic fracturing 2. What is the name of the resource extracted by fracking? •Shale gas, natural gas 3. What is the term for the topsoil, trees, and sandstone covering coal deposits? •Overburden 4. The Orion article repeatedly compared the Mountain Justice movement to what other historical movement? •Civil rights movements 5. Accusations against fracking include that fracking causes what destructive geologic event? •Earthquake Group 8 #What is the human characteristic that drones, or robots in general, could enhance or destroy in society? (Creativity) #What is the term for “the amount of economic value created for a given unit of input, such as an hour of labor”? (Productivity) #Name 1 of the three Countries besides the U.S. who is known to possess drones for military purposes. (China, UK, or Israel) #What percent of people killed by U.S. drone strikes are civilians? (3% or 8%) #What country is our military reportedly not engaged in combat with but is experiencing drone strikes? (Pakistan or Syria) Group 9 What is privacy that is closely identified with concerns control of personal information referred to as? Informational Privacy Which amendment do most scholars believe insures a right to privacy? Fourth Amendment Which privacy is referred to as freedom from interference in one’s personal choices, plans, and decisions? Decisional Privacy According to Moor’s theory, in a naturally private situation, can privacy be violated? No In the NCLS article, name two of the three types of Internet harassment. Cyberstalking, Cyberharassment, or Cyberbullying BONUS: At which Super Bowl did the government use face recognition software on all spectators? Superbowl XXXV (35) Dr. Dotson's Powerpoint Study Guide James Moor created a law which says that technology will double every two years. Mark Zuckerberg argues access to technology is a human right. Donald Gotterbarn calls professional ethics aspirational. Sherron Watkins, Enron executive who raises questions about company loyalty and professional ethics. Walter Maner says computer ethics are unique because there are no satisfactory non-computer analogies and these problems wouldn’t exit if the technology didn’t exist. Judith Butler argues gender is what we perform. Donna Haraway argues as boundaries between man and machine blur we could react a genderless world without absolutes or sides Kitty Genovese is a young woman whose death sparked interest in the social responsibility of bystanders. Tim Wu coined the term net neutrality Megan Meir is the little girl who was arguably cyber bullied to death. Amy Bruckman, MIT Professor who says the internet isn’t safe for women, but that is how it is everywhere. Mill is a theorist who advocates using Utilitarianism: (Mill) Good is greatest good for greatest number (consequences matter) Kant is a theorist who advocates using Deontological/Duty: (Kant) Good is fulfilling reasonable or recognized duties What does the estudio do? Why do critics say technology is ambivalent? In a video you must cite all music and images used even those you create yourself. To say technology is quasi compulsive means it is a self-creating progression A policy vacuum when there is no existing or inadequate policy or concept to guide decision making What is distinctive about technoethics is that we may agree on values, but not facts or definitions Affordable and abundant, new and logically malleable James Moor argues technology is logically malleable in that it creates new possibilities and new vacuums in policy and concepts The office space round off is an example of invisible abuse of technology The SABRE American Airlines redirect is an example of invisible programming values. The four color problem solution is an example of the invisible calculations computers are capable of doing. Walter Maner says computer ethics are unique because there are no satisfactory non-computer analogies and these problems wouldn’t exit if the technology didn’t exist. The Parker Study indicates that the majority of programmers did not recognize legal and ethical violations of federal privacy laws. The Atlast-Agena Missle’s missing hyphen which cost 18.5 million is an example of the ways computers are uniquely discrete. Gender: One’s sense of identity (male, female, neither) can be birth assigned or sense of identity (nature or nurture) Transgender: umbrella term for those who do not identify with the gender at birth or strongly variant What can we currently do to change or enhance gender? Moor’s law says that technology will double every two years. The lack of deliberateness makes online friendships MORE real according to Briggle. Polarization is a potential problem in online communities. Goostman’s Chatbox proves the Turing Test, but not AI. The Turing Test is the standard test for AI. The Chinese Room Argument is a refinement of the Turing test. A theory is ethical and a person is moral. You have both positive (right to do something) and negative ( right not to be stopped) rights. Moor’s Just Consequentialist theory argues you look for a good option not necessarily the best option based on consequences in moral decisions Aristotle’s Argument: Ethos ethics/Logos logic/Pathos pity Claims must be able to be PROVEN with recent, reliable, verifiable research a reasonable person in your intended audience might believe. ''' Cyber ethics looks at machines, the internet, flow of info, devises and systems. ENIAC First Computer Average Internet user: • Reads only 20% of text (reads 4.4 seconds per 100 words) • Visits 1, 268 pages per month but only 10 sites regularly • Will go no more than three clicks into a site (even the IRS!) Since 2011 the majority of computer users are women and factory workers. Social Contract: Good is what we socially agree to do Rights: Good is that which embodies “self evident” cultural understanding of good Virtue/Character: Good is that which develops a good person (not necessarily religion based) Three steps to analyzing an ethical issue: define it, analyze it and applying policies/theories/ethics How to evaluate a good web site Web Addresses: Government (.gov) v. Education (.edu) v. ANY Organization (.org) Good sites almost always have additional references/links in their text Check out any additional links Read text suspiciously for bias: religious, political, etc Google the name of the organization Academic sources: '''specific types of library sources that have been peer reviewed and accepted by scholars in a particular field. Net neutrality (also network neutrality, Internet neutrality, or net equality) is the principle that Internet service providers and governments should treat all data on the Internet equally, not discriminating or charging differentially by user, content, site, platform, application, type of attached equipment, or mode of communication. Traffic shaping can be biased based on private networks Traffic shaping is a process by which an ISP slows down speeds for content Traffic shaping can be biased based on protocol ( way your convey info) Traffic shaping can be biased based on IP addresses The majority of what is censored on the internet is Blogs Verizon, Comcast and AT&T have all censored customers. Internet companies ( google) are in favor of net neutrality while broadband providers (Bell South) are usually not. Last mile the last part of a the network connection for users which is subject to blocks or delays by ISP s The federal Government ruled in favor of Net Neutrality in 2015 by classifying the internet as a telecommunications service Deaths in the THERAC-25 radiation machine raise questions about the extent of professional ethics. Professional: • Has mastered specialized knowledge certified by an established authority not common to laypeople • Specific set of skills not common to laypeople • Independent or part of a company • Usually have an ethical code • Their work has the power to impact the general public by virtue of their expertise Reasons for a professional ethical code? • Inspire • Educate • Guide • Accountability • Enforcement/Discipline Criticism of Professional Ethical codes • Self Serving • Vague ( General v. Specific) • Unnecessary • Inconsistent • Unrealistic Whistleblowing is required if Accessible documented evidence would convince a reasonable impartial observer and Good reason to believe by going to public change will happen You do need to quote distinctive language you use from a source if it is just one word. You must identify with quotation marks and a cite any time you use more than three words in a sequence from an original source. A good paraphrase changes both the words and sentence structure. A paraphrase must have to have a citation at the end of the sentence. The maximum penalty for plagiarism is well beyond an E. What speech gets legally regulated? Sexual content, hate speech, speech which causes physical harm When we regulate speech we regulate both process and content Digital rights management technology is an embedded code used to control access to content Deep link link which directs users to an internal page Metatag string of embedded code which can create fake links Children’s Internet protection act is a required filter on federally funded library and school computers Net Neutrality is the belief that all content, sites and platforms should be equal Informational privacy is privacy that is closely identified with concerns control of personal information Decisional Privacy is freedom from interference in one’s personal choices, plans, and decisions When we talk about distributive justice we are talking about equality in both access to info and the ability to use the tools. To close the gap in the digital divide we need to improve basic literacy and infrastructures. The National Telecommunications and Information Administration argues we should subsidize the internet just as we did telephones in 1934. Name one reason to bridge the digital divide: duty, social contract, and utilitarian greatest good benefits What does it mean that women in technology is a pipeline problem? Early Socialization Stereotypes of CS as “male” jobs with male language: workbench, abort Glass ceiling (No top role models) Pay Inequality Software Bias toward male Learning Patterns What is a personalization filter? Filter on search engines that narrows your search results based on your political or ideological tendencies If I am using a site with a personalization filter I will not get the same results as everyone else who searches the same topic on the same site Virus: self replicating code that attaches to programs (usually requires humans) Worm: self replicating code that spreads via networks ( doesn’t need us or a host) Malware: malicious program Trojan horse or logic bomb Name several examples of information warfare. A Hacker is anyone who access a system or network without authorization from the owner Anonymous is an example of a hacker who arguably accesses information in a form of civil disobedience. Edward Snowden is arguably a whistleblower on the NSA or a traitor. The U.S. created and used the stuxnet virus to shut down the Iranian enrichment program. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse